


Sunset

by Wyndewalker



Series: Kodak Moments [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: M/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:08:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra's POV while watching a sunset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

Ezra stood on the back porch, his hands lightly gripping the rail in front of him. He faced towards the mountains and the setting sun. The sky had turned from light blue to several shades and hues of pink, red, orange and lilac. He felt, rather than heard, someone come up next to him and an arm slipped around his waist. A slight shift and he was leaning against the body next to him. Together they stood watching the sunset.

The dark conifers were bathed in a fiery orange glow while the white peaked mountains and streaked clouds reflected the pinks and purples of the sky. Time seemed to stand still as the sun sank ever so slowly behind the mountains. Pink and orange deepened into red, while purple faded to dark navy blue. Then the sun was completely hidden from view and a single star appeared in the clear sky. Colors continued to deepen, becoming darker.

The sounds of night falling began. The horses whickered in the barn. The tree frogs and cicadas started their nightly chorus. A screech owl was heard in the distance, heralding the rising moon as the rooster heralds the sun. Yet with all the 'noise' it was still peaceful and calm.

More stars began to appear in the twilight sky, visible out here in a way they would never be in the city. The moon made its appearance, bathing the world below it in a pale silvery-blue light.

The arm around his waist tightened slightly. Ezra turned to face his lover, the man he loved more than anything else in this world. Short blond hair was turned almost turned almost platinum in the moonlight and light green eyes sparkled down at him. A wistful smile curved thin, sensual lips, softening the all too often stern countenance. He stared up at him, lost in the compelling gaze, his own arms circling around his lover's waist. Neither of them spoke, unwilling to break the nighttime silence, not needing words in this moment.

As one they moved forward, lips brushing gently against each other in the lightest of kisses. Then lips brushed together again and the kiss deepened. A gentle possession of each other. There was no leader and no follower. They were equals in this. There was hunger and passion in the kiss with love tempering it to a slow burn.

After a moment they parted with a final kiss. Chris headed towards the barn to feed the horses, while Ezra went back into the house to start their own evening meal. Ezra paused in the doorway of the house so he could turn and watch Chris's powerful stride as he walked to the barn. He loved watching the sun set here in the mountains, yet its fiery beauty paled in comparison with his lover.

Tomorrow was another day and the sun would have another chance to try and come close to the beauty of Chris's love.

~Fini~


End file.
